The present invention relates to a mobile telecommunication system and is particularly concerned with the handover of calls between two types of communication system, particularly handover between a GSM and a UMTS network.
It has been generally proposed that it would be desirable to provide handover between a GSM network and a UMTS network. However, this is not a straightforward task to accomplish and there are a number of problems to implement before this can be successfully achieved; the present invention is concerned with these problems. It is, however, more generally applicable to interoperability between networks using different protocols; in such a case, the terms used herein are to be construed as applying to the relevant equivalent components of the networks to which the invention is applied. Although aspects of the invention provide independent solutions to various aspects of the problems concerned with GSM to UMTS handover, all are concerned with this common problem and in particular are concerned with a particular novel solution in which an RNC of the UMTS network controls handover to a large extent.
The invention is described in the context of GSM and UMTS networks for ease of understanding but is applicable to handover between other networks with similar characteristics. Accordingly, all references to GSM and UMTS and all terms of art used herein are to be construed as encompassing equivalent features of other networks. In particular, the present Japanese PDC network is of similar architecture to GSM and the term GSM (or GSM-type) as used in the specification and claims is intended to encompass such a network. Similarly, the term UMTS (and related terms) is intended to encompass a UMTS system in accordance with present standards and proposals and any derivatives or equivalents thereof.
In a first aspect, the invention provides a method of processing a handover request from a base station controller (BSC) of a GSM network, the method comprising passing a handover request with GSM parameters from a base station controller (BSC) through a Master Switching Centre (MSC) of the GSM network to a UMTS core network (CN) and to a Radio Network Controller (RNC) of the UMTS network; in the radio network controller, translating the GSM parameters to UTRAN parameters; and allocating UTRAN resources in response to the translated parameters. Thus, rather than translating the GSM parameters on entry to the UMTS network, the GSM parameters pass transparently through at least a portion of the UMTS network to the RNC. The parameters may include one or more of data rate, call type (voice, data, fax, other, e.g. video, IP), Quality of Service etc. This reduces processing load elsewhere in the network and enables the RNC to allocate the optimum UTRAN resources for the call.
Preferably, the RNC is arranged to switch directly from a GSM connection to a soft handover UMTS mode. This is advantageous compared to simply establishing an individual connection from the User Equipment (UE) to a single UMTS access node. This preferred features may be provided independently in a second aspect in which the invention provides a method of switching from a GSM network to a UMTS network characterised by switching directly from a mode in which User Equipment (UE) is in communication with a GSM base station to a UMTS diversity mode in which the User Equipment is in communication with a plurality of UMTS access nodes, preferably comprising configuring the UTRAN so that a plurality of access nodes are prepared to communicate with the UE and/or preferably supplying a list of potential access nodes to the UE.
Preferably, the Radio Network Controller (RNC) is arranged, following translation of the GSM format handover request firstly to perform radio link setup and then, following a response from the radio link, to perform data transport setup for communication between the Radio Network Controller and the Core Network. This allows communication with the Core Network to be established following successful radio setup rather than independently, thus avoiding unnecessary use of CN to RNC (Iu interface) resources if radio link setup is not possible. This preferable feature may be provided independently in a third aspect in which the invention provides a method of establishing UMTS communication with User Equipment following receipt by a Radio Network Controller of a GSM handover request, the method comprising, in the Radio Network Controller, setting up a radio link to a Node B and, following acknowledgement of the radio link setup, in the Radio Network Controller, setting up data transport between the Radio Network Controller and the Core Network.
Preferably, the Radio Network Controller is arranged (preferably following radio link setup) to pass a handover message containing UTRAN parameters through the GSM network (for example as a message), preferably through the Core Network to the GSM Master Switching Centre and preferably at least through the Base Station Controller of the GSM network, to the User Equipment; the method further comprising interpreting the UTRAN parameters in the User Equipment and, in response to the parameters, initiating communication between the User Equipment and the UMTS network.
This may be provided independently in a fourth aspect in which the invention provides a method of establishing UMTS communication between User Equipment and a UMTS network, wherein the User Equipment is in communication with a GSM network, the method comprising forwarding UTRAN parameter information, preferably comprising a list of potential UMTS Access Nodes via the GSM network, preferably from a Radio Network Controller of the UMTS network, to the User Equipment and, in the User Equipment, interpreting the UTRAN parameter information and initiating communication with the UMTS network.
Thus, in contrast to the initial step, where GSM information tunnels into the UMTS network and is interpreted in the RNC, the UTRAN information tunnels through the GSM network without interpretation and is interpreted by the UE. This means that the GSM network need not include intelligence to process the information, simplifying interconnection with existing GSM networks.
Following initiation of communication, preferably the UE is arranged to establish a link through the RNC of the UMTS network to the MSC of the GSM network (where the GSM call originated). This then completes establishing a link from the MSC to the UE via the UMTS network.
Preferably, potential links supplied in a list to the UE on which satisfactory communication is not possible are deleted from the list of available links; this step may be provided independently in a method of performing soft handover from a GSM network to a UMTS network comprising supplying a list of potential UMTS access nodes to User Equipment; establishing communication between the UE and at least one UMTS access node; and deleting potential nodes with which satisfactory communication is not possible from said list.
Preferably, at least during handover, the User Equipment (UE) is arranged to communicate over both the GSM network and the UMTS network simultaneously or quasi-simultaneously. This feature may be provided independently in a fifth aspect in which the invention provides a method of communicating between User Equipment and GSM and UMTS networks comprising communicating information simultaneously or quasi-simultaneously via both networks during handover from one network to the other.
All of the above aspects may be provided independently, but are advantageously combined in a system. Thus, the invention may provide a method of handing over a GSM call to a UMTS network comprising: passing a handover request from the GSM network (preferably from a BSC, preferably containing GSM call parameters) to a RNC of the UMTS network; interpreting the request in the RNC and initiating call setup (preferably performing radio link setup and preferably thereafter, in response to a successful setup, performing data link to core network setup); forwarding handover information containing UTRAN parameters (preferably including a list of potential access nodes) to UE (preferably passing the UTRAN information transparently through the GSM network, for example as a message, to be interpreted by the UE); in the UE, setting up a UMTS call based on the UTRAN parameters.
The invention extends to a radio network, or combination of networks, radio network components, particularly RNCs and UEs all adapted to implement any of the above method aspects.